Chatroom
by may10baby
Summary: Let's give the Naruto characters the power of instant messaging! Along with blogging, picture uploadations and the almighty webcam! Sasunaru, ItaKyuu, Sasodei, and many, many others. FROM THE AUTHOR OF MAYDAY!
1. Chapter 1

Apparently this was deleted for some unknown reason so yeah...

May: lolz Chapter one of "Chatroom" Pretty self-explainatory, the yaoi Naruto gang is up and about spreading crack out to the internet world! Review!

Blog One: System Check

**MaydayModerator has opened Konoha Group Chat.**

**Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist has joined Konoha Group Chat.**

**Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout has joined Konoha Group Chat.**

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: Hi everyone!

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: Naru! Please bare my children!

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: FUCK. NO.

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: But I want to have beautiful children, and you're perfect!

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: For the last time, cock ass. I'm a GUY. Guys don't get pregnant!

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: I'll find a way!

**xX-X-KitKyuu-X-Xx has joined Konoha Group Chat.**

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: Kyuu-nii! Tell Sasuke to stop harassing me!

xX-X-KitKyuu-X-Xx: -sigh- Naru…do what I do with Itachi, ignore him.

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: But he won't leave me alone! And he's spamming my inbox! And breaking into our house! Why did you go to college!?

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: They're love sonnets, all about you and your wonderful ass! And all I want is to see your face!

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: See?! SEE?!

xX-X-KitKyuu-X-Xx: Sasuke, stop spamming his inbox or I'll have Itachi lock you up in the bath closet again, and Naru, it's so we can get enough money to move away for these to crack addicts

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: WTF?! Move away?!

**ItaIcha-KistuneWuv has joined Konoha Group Chat.**

ItaIcha-KistuneWuv: Kyuubi! Ready for some after-school 'Bio Tutoring'? –wink-

**xX-X-KitKyuu-X-Xx has left Konoha Group Chat.**

ItaIcha-KistuneWuv: What did I do?

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: I have no clue.

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: You're all FUCKTARDS. Ah! Kyuu-nii, you deserter!

**CherryFairy666 has joined Konoha Group Chat.**

CherryFairy666: S

CherryFairy666: A

CherryFairy666: S

CherryFairy666: U

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: Bitch. Out!

CherryFairy666: But Sasuke-kun! I walked to tell you that I'm free tonight!

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: …and?

CherryFairy666: Isn't there something you wanna ask me?

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: …what? Are you going to finally find that perfect cliff to jump off of?

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Oooo…burn…

CherryFairy666: Sasuke-kun!

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: Sakura-chan! Please, give him a virus or something, he's been harassing me!

CherryFairy666: What? He's still interested in a loser like you?

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: Ow…that hurt.

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: BITCH. LEAVE. You have hurt the feelings of my blonde bride.

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: Sasuke fuck off!

**Rainbow-Orgasm has joined Konoha Group Chat.**

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: If you insist…

Rainbow-Orgasm: What do I insist?

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: Not you, Naru's insisting that I 'fuck off'

Rainbow-Orgasm: Oh my, mind if I join in?

CherryFairy666: YOU GAY FREAKS! STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!

**MaydayModerator has banned CherryFairy666 from Konoha Group Chat.**

**CherryFairy666 has left Konoha Group Chat…4eva, bitch.**

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: You guys don't think that our Moderator's using our conversations for some form of public humiliation, right?

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: Who cares about a bunch of come-ons from you and your freaky little brother.

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: Ouchies! Naru that hurt!

Rainbow-Orgasm: …I know…Sasuke we should make love to Naruto.

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: WHAT?!

**BlossomHeart69 has joined Konoha Group Chat.**

BlossomHeart69: Hey everyone! Has Sakura come on yet?

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: Ino-chan…please…Sasuke and Sai are trying to rape me!

BlossomHeart69: Silly Naru, there's no way they could rape you online…

**Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout proceeds to rip of Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist's shirt.**

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: WTF?!

BlossomHeart69: other than role-play…

**Rainbow-Orgasm kisses Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist**

Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist: No!!

**Uzu-Uke-Ramen-Rapist has left Konoha Group Chat.**

Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout: No! Naru, come back! I will rp with you, even if it means breaking back into your house!

**Uzu-Uke's-Personal-Workout has left Konoha Group Chat.**

Rainbow-Orgasm: …maybe I'll join them…

**Rainbow-Orgasm has left Konoha Group Chat.**

BlossomHeart69: …Itachi-san, what are the chances of me video-taping them?

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Depends on whether or not you own a video camera...if so, then hell yes! Gimme a copy for blackmail.

BlossomHeart69: Roger!

**BlossomHeart69 has left Konoha Group Chat.**

**SandStone-Golddigga has entered Konoha Group Chat.**

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Hey, Kyuu-chan. Using Shuukaku's account to talk to Naru?

**SandStone-Golddigga has left Konoha Group Chat.**

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: …I feel like playing Runescape right about now…get ready to be killed in the Wildy, n00bs!

**ItaIchaKistuneWuv has left Konoha Group Chat.**

**MaydayModerator has opened Konoha Group Chat to Viewers, to type in a message, please hit the review button below…**


	2. Chapter 2

May: Lolz. Yes, for the slower ones, that last line about me opening to the chat room to reviews meant that you were to REVIEW.

**Mayday-Moderator has opened the A Cat's Key Rant Room.**

**Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room has begun to bitch.**

**ItaIchaKistuneWuv has begun to bitch.**

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: Uchiha! How's the 'Capturing the Kyuubi's ass' Plan doing? Huh?

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: He still is refusing to simply chat with me! It's horrible! How am I supposed to pay my rent without the money that those yaoi-fans throw at me?!

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: I know what you mean, yeah? Sasori-danna still isn't speaking to me after that little incident, and we live in the same house! Un!

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Well, you did blow half that house up, y'know.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: I know! But it's not my fault! Yeah!

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Dei-chan, lying is a sin.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: Fuck that, I believe in reincarnation! Hm!

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Uhuh, and you and me and the rest of the gang were all psycho ninjas trying to take over the world in a past life.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: Well, the leader does have that whole; "SAVE THE PLANET! Kill those polluting bastards!" campaign going for him. Y'know?

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: There's a big difference between world domination and a group of insane gardeners.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: One Word: Shears.

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: True dat.

**Puppetry-is-a-religion has begun to bitch.**

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: Sasori-danna!!

Puppetry-is-a-religion: Itachi! Come over here quick! We have termites!

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: You and Deidara?

Puppetry-is-a-religion: No, me and my puppets.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: TT-V Danna, you're so mean! Hmm!

Puppetry-is-a-religion: Don't care, go jump in a pond of piranhas.

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Would you two hurry up and go have you're makeup sex already?

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: Yeah!

Puppetry-is-a-religion: NO.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: Danna!

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Your fans are waiting…

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: Fans? Yeah?

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: Go to Google, type in SasoDei. And watch.

Puppetry-is-a-sin: Do I want to?

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: OMFG! Danna! There's a fanfiction written by that little girl from across the street! Unn!!

Puppetry-is-a-religion: WHAT?!

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: O/-\Olll …buy curtains.

Puppetry-is-a-religion: …hmm…Deidara do you think you could pull that position off in real life...?

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: Huh? lllO-V;;;

ItaIchaKistuneWuv: o/-\olll I refuse to listen to this conversation any further.

**ItaIchaKistuneWuv has bitched themselves out.**

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: What's his problem, yeah?

Puppetry-is-a-religion: He didn't have any coffee this morning, don't worry, let him take a nap.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-Room: If you say so…Uhuh…

**Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama has begun to bitch.**

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: (…) Itachi-san! Guess what!?

Puppetry-is-a-religion: Itachi's not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep.

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: Um…you didn't 'beep'

Puppetry-is-a-religion: Exactly. Now shut up.

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: Screw you!

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room: HEY! HE'S MINE! YEAH?!

Puppetry-is-a-religion: Shut up. Both of you, I'm trying to watch InuYasha and your message box keeps popping up!!

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: InuYasha? Please, that show's storyline sucks.

Puppetry-is-a-religion: I know. The only good thing about it is the actors.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room: InuYasha-chan and Sesshoumaru-san are so dreamy! Kyaahhh!

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: They are so gay.

Puppetry-is-a-religion: They're BROTHERS.

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: So?

Puppetry-is-a-religion: One Word: Uchiha.

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: AH! MY MENTAL EYE! IT'S BURNING!

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room: No! The horror, the horror!! Yeah!

**ItaIchaKistuneWuv has begun to bitch.**

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: Jesus Christ! How can you imagine Itachi and Sasuke fucking each other?!

_(A/N: Replace 'can' with 'do')_

**ItaIchaKistuneWuv had bitched themselves out.**

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: Ah shit…

Puppetry-is-a-religion: Nice knowing you.

Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama: It's your fault!

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room: Yeah, maybe you can tell Itachi that before he conducts his torture. Hmm.

Puppetry-is-a-religion: I suggest you flee the country…now...run!

**Baby-Jaws-is-yo-mama has bitched themselves out.**

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room: Think he'll be ok? Huh?

Puppetry-is-a-religion: Hell no, I just wanted him to be too out of breath when Itachi kills him so he can't say who gave him such an idea.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room: Oh…Sasori-danna? Yeah?

Puppetry-is-a-religion: What?

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room: I'm sorry about the explosion…un…

Puppetry-is-a-religion: About damn time. Now come over to my room and lets fuck.

Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room: Yay!

**Boom!-SASORI-in-my-room has bitched themselves out.**

**Puppetry-is-a-religion has bitched themselves out.**

**Mayday-Moderator has opened chat room to viewers, to leave a message, review. **


End file.
